1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to bathing fixtures such as hydro-massage spas and whirlpools. More particularly, it relates to a head rest member for use with such bathing fixtures.
2. Description of the Art
It is known to provide head rest members in bathing fixtures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,392 shows the flow of a fluid stream against a flexible material to effect a massaging action as do U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,635,619 and 4,953,240. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,605.
Although the prior art teaches various types of body support or neck massage devices for use with bathing fixtures, there is not available a head support member which can be easily secured to the bathing fixture in conjunction with body spray nozzles. Neither is there available a spray nozzle assembly which includes signalling means so as to prevent the flow of water to the head support unless the head support is properly positioned on the nozzle assembly. In addition, the prior art does not provide a spray nozzle assembly which is particularly suited for connection with a head support member, as well as can conform to various wall surfaces of the bathing fixture. Further, the prior art does not afford a connection between a head rest member and a nozzle assembly which is adaptable to various configurations of head rest members or pillows. Thus a need exists for an improved head support and nozzle assembly for use in conjunction with a hydro-massage spa or whirlpool.